


sorrows in my soul, the guilt in my heart.

by 10012039



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Critical injuries, F/M, Hiddlesworth, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10012039/pseuds/10012039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s too early to feel it but Chris was growing quite attached to the older Brit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorrows in my soul, the guilt in my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this Thorki/Hiddlesworth fanfic blog ~~which sorely needs updating~~ and I was given two prompts, which I have decided to combine.
> 
> The first prompt was that Chris was jealous because Tom had a girlfriend. The second was that they'd have a big argument and went Tom walks out--BAM! Hit by a car.
> 
> Let's take this ride together and see it to the end :)
> 
> PS: I actually already wrote the ending for this. HAHA.

Chris slams his phone shut after typing a reply and tosses it to the bed.

            He’d asked Tom if he wanted to go out for a bite to eat after today’s shooting. They’d grown close over the past few weeks, often hanging out in each other’s trailers and getting something to eat at the end of the day. With all the time they spent together in front and out of the camera’s range, it was obvious that they’d end up being good friends.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was time for him to get to hair and makeup to prepare for today’s scene. He left his trailer and walked to the makeup department.

*

            It all started after they shot the last Jötunheim scene. After getting out of their leather-and-metal costumes, Jaimie suggested that they take the time to go out for drinks. She saw a small bar near their shooting location and decided it looked like it was worth checking out.

            Tom immediately said yes to her plan, adding that a nice whiskey would soothe the aching muscles of his joints. Chris, not wanting to feel left out, joined them.

            The said place was called Esta Noche and they sat on high barstools around a dark-stained cocktail table. The lighting was dim, cozy in the same way a steamy summer night was. A piano player’s nimble fingers danced along the ivory keys and played a slow version of  _Rhapsody in Blue_.

            Soon, the three actors’ laughter echoed throughout the establishment, each regaling any humorous filming anecdote they’ve had so far.

            “I swear, that helmet is going to kill me one of these days.” Tom said, miming the curved golden horns with his hands. “I could poke someone’s eyes out with those things.”

            Chris was nursing a Heineken and looking at Tom. He was an amazing storyteller, with the way his long-fingered hands animated a scene and his voice impressions. His cheeks were flushed from the hot air and his eyes seemed brighter.

Maybe it’s too early to feel it but Chris was growing quite attached to the older Brit.

*

            Tom was seated on the chair next to him, makeup artist deepening the contours of his cheekbones with powder. His naturally curly blonde hair was dyed black and slicked back for the role, making his blue eyes stand out even more. Chris leaned back on his chair, letting the hairdresser fix his golden tresses.

            “So, what’s she like?” He suddenly asked Tom.

            “Pardon?” The Brit looked a bit flustered.

            “Your date.” Chris’ familiar wide grin hid the slight jealously he held within.

            “Oh, right. Yes.” Tom let out a small laugh. “She’s quite nice. Smart, classy.”

             _I bet she’s beautiful._  Chris thought.  _Of course, she would be._

 “That’s great, mate.”

 


End file.
